Raining Now It's Raining
by NyDelizann
Summary: No se que puedo poner aqui; solo que es TouyaxYue ^^ y esta basado en partes del manga
1. Raining

" Raining. Now it's Rainig"  
  
Acto I: " Raining"  
[Touya x Yue!]  
  
Como aparentemente se volvera una costumbre para mi, este es un fic  
de Bishounen Ai-nada de Lemon¬¬..La razon es ke me siento incapaz  
de hacerles algo " malo" a estos hermosos niños..Aunke mi mente  
es lo suficientemente sucia y pervertida como para hacerlo ¬v¬( Je, je..)  
Pero la maldita moral con la ke kargo desde chika, me dice ke no ¡.¡  
  
Si ya lleyeron mi otro fic, " Mermaid Tear", sabran ke yo le pongo  
los nombres a los fics, antes de saber de ke trataran, asi ke por ahi,  
despues el titulo no pega ni con nada de la historia ¬¬U, asi ke no se  
devanen el cerebro pensando en cual es la conexion entre la historia   
y el nombre ke le puse..Kedan avisados.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
T: Touya [Pensamientos de Touya] * sueños*  
Y: Yuki (Pensamientos de Yuki )  
Yu: Yue {Pensamientos de Yue } #Pensamientos de demas personajes#  
S: Sakura /Aclaraciones de la narradora\   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Todo estaba nublado..Una neblina espesa lo cubria todo..Era dificil  
distinguir entre arriba y abajo; entre adelante y atras. Todo parecia   
lo mismo. Por mas ke kaminara kilometros..Parecia como si ni  
sikiera se hubiera movido un centimetro del lugar donde estaba..  
  
T: Que..!?...En donde estoy? Quiero salir..DEJENME SALIR!!  
  
" ¿ Quien eres?"  
  
T: Quien dijo eso!? Muestrate! [ Ke diablos me esta pasando..Tengo  
miedo..Pero si yo nunca tengo miedo, de nada..]  
  
" ¿ Quien eres?"  
  
T: Quien seas! Deja de esconderte! Muestrate!  
  
" ...Si yo me muestro ante ti..¿ Me diras..quien eres?"  
  
La espesura de la neblina grisacea parecio aumentar..Él apenas  
podia ver sus propias manos frente a sus ojos..  
  
T: Para que quieres saber kien soy!?  
  
" ¿ Que es lo que quieres?"  
  
T: [Que!? Recien..esa voz queria saber quien soy..  
No le he respondido aun, y ya hace otra pregunta??].....  
  
" ¿ Que es lo que quieres?"  
  
T: Yo no entiendo nada..No se en donde estoy, ni ke me sucede;  
ni sikiera te he visto la cara, y aun asi siento temor..siento-  
  
" ¿ Sientes frío?"  
  
T: [ Quien es él?...Quiero salir de aki!!]..Si.Siento frío..y miedo.  
  
" ¿ A que le temes,..Touya?"  
  
T: Co-Como sabes mi nombre!!?? Yo nunca te lo dije!  
  
" ...Una parte de mi te conoce..."  
  
T: [" Una parte de mi"!?...].../ Touya estaba demasiado asustado como  
para seguir pensando..\...  
  
" ¿ Por qué no respondes..a ninguna de mis preguntas?"  
  
T: [ Quiero salir..quiero salir de este lugar..]  
  
Touya ya no lo soportaba mas..Estaba realmente asustado por primera  
vez en muchos años..Queria salir de ese extraño lugar, pero no podia..  
Él simplemente no encontraba la salida..  
Como si se estuviera por morir, le llegaron a la mente flashes de imagenes..  
De Sakura, de su padre...De Yukito..  
No lo pudo contener. Lo habia intentado, para no mostrarse debil frente  
a esa voz que lo interrogaba; que lo "conocia" ..Pero ya no pudo mas,  
y rompio en llanto..  
  
T: QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!! QUIERO SALI DE AKI!!...Yo solo kiero   
salir de este horrible lugar..  
  
" Eso es lo que..realmente quieres..¿ Verdad, Touya?"  
  
T: SI! ESO ES LO KE YO KIERO!! KIERO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA..Y NO VOLVER  
NUNCA!!  
  
" Pero..¿ Que hay de mi?"  
  
T: De..ti!? Yo a vos no te conozco!!  
  
" Si, Touya..A 'mi', tu no me conoces...Es cierto."  
  
T: .....Que..Que sucede..?  
  
" Si tu no quieres volver a este lugar...Me temo que no podremos volver  
a encontrarnos...Eso-Eso seria una lástima.."  
  
T: [ La voz..! La voz suena..triste?? No entiendo..]Realmente, no   
comprendo...¿ Quien eres tu?   
  
" Quieres saber quien soy...¿ Por que deberia decirtelo, si tu no me  
respondiste cuando te pregunte lo mismo?..."  
  
T: ...Porke yo kiero saber..Kien eres..  
  
" ¿ Me amas,..Touya?"  
  
T: [ Que que!?..]Que estas diciendo!?..  
  
" Lo amas a él....¿ Me amas a mi, Touya?"  
  
T: Que si..[ Lo amo a él?..De kien esta hablando..]....  
  
" Touya..Yo te quiero, y él te ama..¿ Me amas a mi tambien..Touya?"  
  
T: [ Que yo lo amo a él??...Qué el me ama a mi??..]...  
¿ De quien hablas? ¿¡ De kien hablas cuando te refieres a "él"!?  
  
" Tu lo sabes bien. Tu sabes quien es 'él'...¿ Me amas, Touya?"  
  
T: Deja de preguntarme si te amo!! Ni sikiera se como te llamas!  
No se de ke estas hablando!  
  
" ...Me equivoque....Si 'yo' soy 'él'...Entonces..yo tambien..."  
  
T: De ke hablas!!??  
  
" ...Yo tambien te amo, Touya.."  
  
T: [ !!]Que diablos es todo esto!!?? Declaraciones de amor?? 'Él'?? Vos?? Que es todo esto!!??  
No entiendo! NO ENTIENDO NADA!! [ Si no salgo de aki a tiempo, me volvere loco!]  
  
Desesperadamente, Touya corre de un lado a otro; corre en todas direcciones...sin llegar a   
ninguna parte..De repente, escucha una voz..Es la misma de antes, solo ke ahora no habla; canta..  
Es una hermosa voz ke le canta sólo a él..  
Sorprendido por la musica, Touya se detiene..  
  
T: Tu! Eres tu el ke canta??  
  
La voz se detiene..  
  
"...Si...¿ ..Te gusta como canto,..Touya?"  
  
T: [No tengo porke mentirle...La verdad canta muy bien..] /Touya se trankilizo, y con voz  
serena le respondio a akel kien hace 1 minuto lo atormentaba con preguntas\ .....  
...Cantas hermoso..Tu voz es muy bella en verdad..  
  
" Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado,..Touya."  
  
T: Realmente..Yo kiero salir de aki..Quiero volver a mi casa, con mi familia, con mi amigo  
Yuki..[..Yuki! 'Él' es..!?]  
  
" Si, Touya. Él es Yukito..."  
  
T: Que!?...Leiste mi mente!?  
  
"...Te conozco muy bien, Touya...Tal vez, conocerte tanto hizo que yo..que yo   
comenzara a amarte..."  
  
De pronto, toda la neblina desparecio..Touya miro a sus costados..Todo era negro; todo era  
oscuro..Excepto por él mismo, y..por el dueño de esa hermosa voz...Pero  
el dueño de la voz irradiaba mucha luz; tanta, que Touya no podia verle el rostro..  
No hizo falta ke Touya se molestara en enfocar la vista para poder verle...Su enamorado confeso,  
se acerco a él. Acerco su rostro al suyo, y con una de sus manos, tomo a Touya por el menton,  
muy delicadamente..  
  
" Mi amado Touya..."  
  
T: [ Por ke me siento..tan bien?..Su mano; su piel es tan suave..Su aliento es tibio..]  
  
"¿ Me amas, Touya?...Yo si te amo.."  
  
T: [Puedo..Puedo ver sus labios; su boca..Su cabello es..plateado?..Y sus ojos..son azules   
o violetas?]  
  
Esa persona, / por extraño que paresca¬¬\, esbozo una sonrisa; una sonrisa amable..  
  
" ..Mis ojos..son azules, Touya.."  
  
T: Eh? ...Deja de leer mis pensamientos¬¬+..  
  
" Lo siento"  
  
T: [...Pero--Esa sonrisa; se parecia a..a la sonrisa de Yuki..]  
  
Mientras que Touya no salia de su asombro por el parecido de ambas sonrisas, esa persona acercaba mas  
y mas sus labios a los labios de Touya..  
  
T: [ Que es lo que va a hacer!? Me-Me va a besar!!??......Si..Me va a besar..Pero..Porke no  
puedo negarme? Porke no puedo apartarme de él?..Porke-Porke yo kiero ke me bese..?]  
  
Touya dejo de pensar. Solo cerro sus ojos, y dejo que el extraño le diera ese beso, que él no   
pudo / ni keria ^-^\ evitar..El extraño de ojos azules lo beso, al principio, de forma tierna,  
y lugo muy apasionadamente..Touya simplemente no podia resistirse..Honestamente, él no keria ke  
ese beso tuviera un fin..Los labios del extraño le sabian a..frutilla/ si! frutilla; algun  
problema con eso??¬¬\..Touya se dejo abrazar por esa persona, ke lo hacia sentir tan bien..  
Mientras el beso continuaba..Ahora ya no era tierno, o apasionado; ahora el beso era solo dulce..  
  
De la nada se escucharon ruidos..El sonido de agua cayendo; llovia..Pero aunke estuviera lloviendo  
Touya no iba a dejar ke esa mezcla impresinante de sensaciones lo dejara..  
  
T: [ Yo no kiero..Ya no kiero irme..No kiero ke..No kiero ke esto se termine!]  
  
El dueño de akella voz que habia callado hacia ya varios minutos, deshizo el beso ke tanto habia  
encantado a Touya..Para luego darle un pekeño beso /sip, tambien en los labios..\y apartarse  
un poko de Touya...Era una despedida?  
  
T: Que..? Que sucede?  
  
" ¿ Sentiste..cuanto te amo,..Touya?"  
  
T:...Si.Lo senti..  
  
" .....Ya debes irte..."  
  
T: Que!? Porke?  
  
"...Alguien te esta llamando..."  
  
El hermoso joven / Si. Es hermoso..Y aunke no lo sea, parece joven ^-^\, alzo su mano izkierda  
y señalo un camino, ke terminaba a unos pocos metros en una enorme puerta..  
  
"...Ya debes irte, Touya..."  
  
T: Espera!  
  
" Mh?..¿ Que sucede?.."  
  
T: No..No me dijiste, como te llamas..  
  
"...¿ Como me llamo? ¿ Por que deseas saber mi nombre?"  
  
T: Porke deseo saber cual es el nombre de la unica persona ke..Ke me hizo sentir   
de esta manera...  
  
"...Mi nombre es Y-"*  
  
" Yukito vino a traerte unos libros.. Hermano! ...TOUYA DESPIERTA!!"  
  
T: AHHH!...AH..Es solo un monstruo bajito e inofensivo ¬¬..¿ Que haces en mi habitacion,  
mosntruo bajito?  
  
S: NO ME LLAMES ASI!!  
  
T: Entonces..Si no kieres ke te llame monstruo bajito..O creces un poko, o dejas de ser un momstruo,  
lo cual es imposible, por ke los monstruos siempre seran monstruos!!  
  
S: Hermano! No seas tan cruel!! ¡.¡  
  
T: Que querias?  
  
S: Ah, si.Cierto..Yukito vino, a traerte estos libros..  
  
T: Yu-Yukito? Y ya se fue??  
  
S: Nop. Esta abajo. Pero le dije que estabas durmiendo, asi ke seguro ke ya se va..  
  
T: Sal!  
  
S: Hoeee! Touya espera! Ten mas cuidado!  
  
Con una velocidad asombrosa, Touya sakó a Sakura de su habitacion, se vistio, y en cuestion  
de minutos, ya estaba bajando las escaleras! /Increible ¬.¬..\  
  
Y: Bueno, muchas gracias Sakura. El té ke me preparaste estuvo muy rico ^-^  
  
S: Gracias, Yukito ^///^  
  
T: Yuki, no! Espera!  
  
Y: Eh?..Ah. Hola Touya! No era ke estabas dormido?..  
  
T: Si..Pero un monstruo bajito me desperto ¬¬  
  
S: ¬¬+ Que no me llames asi!  
  
Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing! / Suena el telefono\  
  
S: Ah! Yo atiendo!  
  
Y Sakura corre para atender el telefono..Y oh, sorpresa! Es Tomoyo. Asi ke sigue hablando con   
ella..  
  
T: Yuki..Vayamos a la cocina..Este monstruo sera bajito, pero habla demasiado fuerte¬¬  
  
Y: De acuerdo ^-^  
  
S: Que ya te dije mil veces ke no me llames asi!!!! Ay, no! Tomoyo, eso no era para vos!!  
  
Ya en la cocina../ Por cierto. Tomoyo corto, y despues la llamo Sakura, y por lo ke llevan  
de hablar, supongo ke esta niña, en un futuro y con telefono en mano..Va a ser peligrosa..Ya puedo  
ir viendo la cuenta del telefono ¬¬...\  
  
Y: Que pasa, Touya? No te ves bien..  
  
T: Si, ya lo se.. Es ke tuve un sueño muuy raroo..  
  
Y: ¿ Y que soñaste?  
  
T:... ..... ....No recuerdo... /Es en serio..No se acuerda¬¬. Y tanto ke me mate   
escribiendoselo\  
  
Y: ¿ No recuerdas nada? Algo debes recordar..  
  
T: ..../PIENSA,PIENSA\...No; no recuerdo nada..  
  
Y: Tal vez no recuerdas nada por ke fue un mal sueño ¿ Era una pesadilla o algo asi?  
  
T: Yuki..  
  
Y: Si, Touya?  
  
T: Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas..  
  
Y: ¿ Por ke?  
  
T: Porke si..  
  
Y: ¿ Tendra esto alguna relacion con el sueño ke no podes recordar?  
  
T: Yo no se.. Y vos tampoco..Y Yuki..  
  
Y: Si?  
  
T: Te dije ke no me hicieras mas preguntas ¬¬...  
  
Y: ¿ Pero por ke?  
  
T: Si te digo porke, dejaras de hacerme tantas preguntas?  
  
Y: Por supuesto, Touya ^-^  
  
T: Creo ke en ese sueño alguien me hacia muuchas preguntas ¬¬..Me molesta..  
  
Y: Ah, lo siento..  
  
T: Esta bien. No eras vos el del sueño, de eso estoy seguro; pero...  
  
Y: ¿ Recuerdas algo mas?  
  
T: Si..Me senti asustado al principio..Y despues era como si-si estuviera en las nubes..  
Pero poko antes de despertarme, me volvi a sentir mal otra vez...[Me pregunto por ke...]  
  
Y: Kien sabe..Tal vez algun dia recuerdes ese sueño...  
Touya mira su reloj y..  
  
T: AHHH! YA ES TARDE!!  
  
Y: Tarde para ke?  
  
T: Es ke hoy tengo ke trabajar! Lo habia olvidado completamente!!  
  
Y: Uy, cierto..Entonces yo ya me voy...Es en el mismo trabajo del otro dia no?  
  
T: Si..  
  
Y: Entonces..Te ire a visitar despues de mis clases..^-^  
  
T: S-Si..Como kieras..  
  
Yuki se fue de la casa de los Kinomoto, camino a la secundaria; Sakura / kien esa mañana se   
habia levantado temprano!\,fue a su escuela / Aunke por mas temprano ke se haya levantado...  
Se kedo dormida en clase!\  
Y Touya..Bueno, Touya se vistio para el trabajo y salio rajando de su casa..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y ya se habia pasado como 5 horas atendiendo..Que "Kinomoto, atende aca"; que " Kinomoto,  
toma el pedido de la mesa 3", y asi todita la mañana...Lo tenian de "Che pibe", al pobre de  
Touya..  
  
" Kinomoto, atende la mesa 6!"  
  
T: Si, enseguida! [No puedo esperar a conseguir un trabajo mas trankilo¬¬..]  
  
Touya tomo la bandeja y se dirijio a la mesa 6..  
  
T: [ Uy..Son Yuki y Sakura..Y la amiga de Sakura, y-Y ESE PENDEJO! QUE HACE CERCA DE SAKURA!?]  
  
" Kinomoto, apurate con la 6!!"  
  
T: S-SI!   
  
Intento contener su enojo, y siguio camino..  
  
T: Perdon por hacerlos esperar..  
  
S: HERMANO!..Por que estas aca..  
  
T: Estoy trabajando.  
  
S: # Realmente mi hermano trabajo en todos lados ^^U#  
  
Mientras Sakura pensaba eso, Touya y Li se mataban con la mirada..  
  
Y: Bueno, comamos...Las tortas son muy ricas aca..  
  
S: Que ricooo!! / Mirando a Li\Esto esta realmente rico!!  
  
Y ante este gesto de Sakura, Li se ruboriza de Norte a Sur..Y Touya desde atras con una kara  
de " Yo voy y lo mato!"..  
  
S: Hoe?  
  
T: Grr..  
  
" Se ve muy rico."  
  
S: Profesora Mitsuki...!  
  
Ambas se retiran a una mesa aparte para hablar de " algo"..  
  
" Kinomoto, veni a atender el mostrador!"  
  
T: Siiiii....  
  
El mostrador es un mostrador..de tortas! Donde hay muchas tortas ricas de distintos tipos..  
Se le acerca Sakura, para elegir la proxima torta ke comera..  
  
T: Apurate a decidir..  
  
S: Pero....Todas se ven muy bien.  
  
Detras de Sakura, esperaban Yukito y la Prof. Mitsuki, que casi en secreto, hablaban vaya a saber  
uno de ke..  
Cuando Sakura ya habia elegido, Yuki la acompaño hasta la mesa..  
  
T: Con Yuki...De ke hablaron?  
  
Prof.M: Le dijiste toda la verdad a Yukito, no?  
  
Y Touya no entendio nada..  
  
Prof.M: Dentro de muy poco...  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos..15, tal vez 20 minutos..Los demas ya se habian ido, y Touya seguia  
trabajando. De repente, todo el suelo se sacudio...  
  
T: [ Un terremoto!?..No puede ser!..]  
  
Pero tan pronto como comenzo, acabo...Ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, y Touya al fin habia terminado  
su dia de trabajo..  
  
No sabia ke hacer, estaba aburrido y cansado..Asi ke decidio dar vueltas por la ciudad, y  
tal vez por casualidad, o por ahi, por cuestiones sobrenaturales, Touya termino su no  
programado paseo en el Templo Tsukimine..En donde se encontro con sucesos asombrosos..  
  
T:[ Que..!?..Sakura!?]  
  
Al ver a su pequeña hermana recibir esos atakes, Touya kiso detenerlo; keria salvar a su hermanita..  
Pero al ver a Tomoyo, a Li, y sobre todo a la Profesora Mitsuki, prefirio esconderse, ya ke  
presentia ke las cosas iban a salir bien..Mientras, no le kedaba mas ke observar..  
  
T: [Ke es lo ke Kaho lleva en sus manos? Una..campana?..Eh? Y ahora..Que estan diciendo esas  
dos?? No entiendo nada..Ke sucede aki?? Será..]   
  
Con la ayuda de la Profesora Mitsuki y su campana, el váculo de Sakura cambio su forma...  
  
S: "WINDY"!  
  
Con este ultimo atake de Sakura, el extraño ke la atacara, quedo envuelto en una esfera de   
viento..  
Touya detuvo su vista y su asombro sobre akel hombre..Sus cabellos eran plateados,  
sus ojos eran azules..Él sentia ke ya lo habia visto antes..En algun lugar...Pero solo cayo  
en cuenta, cuando escucho a Sakura, llamarlo por su nombre..  
  
S: Yue..Vos realmente querias mucho a Clow, no?  
  
T: [ Y-Yue..Yue? Si..Ahora lo recuerdo todo...Sakura me habia despertado demasiado pronto..  
Su nombre..era Yue..]  
  
Yu: ...Cerra los ojos.  
  
S: Ho--Hoe?  
  
Yu: " El juicio ha terminado. Yo, el Juez Yue, reconozco a Sakura como la nueva ama"  
  
T: [Que son todas esas cosas alrededor de Sakura!?..Cartas?..]  
  
Yu: ..Ya te convertiste en la nueva dueña,pero todavia no tenes control sobre los guardianes.  
  
Y recien ahi, Touya se dio cuenta del enorme leon alado ke estaba cerca de ellos..  
  
T: [ Y ESO KE ES!?]  
  
Yu: Yo voy a tomar mi forma anterior.  
  
Ke: Desde ahora, solo cuando haya problemas voy a regresar a mi forma original.  
  
T: [ El leon ese habla y todo !? Momento...Ese es--el peluche de Sakura!!?? Ya me parecia ke  
no era un " peluche" ¬¬..]  
  
Ke: Todo va a estar bien ahora.  
  
S: Si!!  
  
Una gran luz emergia de debajo de los dos guardianes, y sus enormes alas los cubrian   
completamente..Y cuando las alas desaparecieron, mostraron a un " peluche", y a Yukito..  
  
Y: Que hago aca...?  
  
S: Ah! Ehh...Esteeee..Emmmm..!  
  
Y: ..Eh..?  
  
S: Yukito!  
  
Yukito, / seguramente debilitado por Yue\, se desmayo, he iba directo al suelo, pero..  
Touya lo alcanzo justo, para atraparlo..  
  
T: Que haces afuera a esta hora?!  
  
S: HERMANO!  
  
T: Y que es ese vestido?  
  
S: E--E--ESTO...?!!  
  
Al dia siguiente, todos estaban listos para depedir a la Profesora Mitsuki, quien se iba otra vez  
de viaje de estudios..  
  
T: Ya cargue todo!/ en el baul de un auto, claro ^-^\  
  
Prof.M: Gracias!  
  
La Profesora Mitsuki se le acerca a Touya, y lo toma del brazo..  
  
Prof.M: Ey, todavia tenias ropa de trabajo cuando apareciste, ya estabas hace mucho   
en el templo, no?  
  
T: ...Como estabas vos...Supe que todo iba a estar bien para Sakura  
  
Prof.M: En cuanto lo conociste, te diste que Tsukishiro no era humano, no?..Y lo mismo  
con el peluche naranja  
  
T:...Si [Pero si tengo ke ser honesto, recien me di cuenta ayer...Aunke ya lo presentia..]  
  
Prof.M: Vos siempre tan gentil con los no-humanos, Touya..  
  
Y dandole una palmadita como ya es costumbre de Kaho, le dice..  
  
Prof.M: Mejor deciselo pronto a Tsukishiro.  
  
T: UH?  
  
Y Touya..No entendio nada ^-^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quien hubiera dicho de ke esto se iba a extender?? No me va a kedar otra ke hacerle una segunda  
parte..Si: Una parte, la primera ( esta), es " Raining", y la otra, " Now it's Raining"..  
Esta primera parte de este fic, vendria a ser como un punto de vista distinto de una parte de  
Card Captor Sakura; lo ke seria algunas partes de los tomos 5 y 6 del manga ( de hecho, los  
dialogos en la parte del trabajo de Touya, del Juicio de Yue, y de la partida de Mitsuki, los  
sake del manga ke yo tengo, textualmente, asi ke si tengo ke dar credito a eso, las palmas van   
para CLAMP, y para A.G.S. ^-^), o mas precisamente, el dia del Juicio Final!  
Y como al fin esa editorial publico el tomo 7, lo estaba revisando, y ya encontre el dia para  
" Now it's Raining" !( yo me entiendo ¬¬)  
Como se podran haber dado cuento, seria desde el punto de vista de Touya; como si la historia,  
en vez de estar enfocada desde Sakura y lo ke ella hace y demas, esta enfocada desde la vida de   
Touya..Una curiosodad, casualidad o lo ke sea ( al menos para mi lo es, ya ke esto de adivinar  
las cosas sin saber se me esta volviendo una costumbre¬¬)es ke el sueño ke tiene Touya al   
principio, lo tiene la misma noche en ke Sakura tiene otro de sus sueños! En sintesis, los  
hermanitos sueñan con la misma persona, la misma noche! ( Yo no me lo podia creer ^o^)  
Bueno, bueno, ya..Ke tampoko es para tanto...  
Ke mas les puedo decir? Ah, si..Yo se ke por ciertos "hechos", la gran mayoria cree ke  
Yue solo kiere a Clow, o cree ke entre Yue y Clow habia algo, pero a mi esa idea me da cosita  
( no se porke¬¬). Es una de las pocas parejas Yaoi ke desapruebo ( despues de Yoji x Aya; Ke  
Aya es de Ken!-Y viceversa ^-^).  
Tambien les puedo decir ke este es mi segundo fic B-Ai..Y la verdad me da vergüenza, pero no me creo  
capaz de hacer otros. Ni sikiera repitiendo las parejas¬¬ .Y es ke prefiero las parejas ke  
hacen las CLAMP, pero de esas parejas, la unica ke conozco lo suficiente, es la de Touya x Yuki v__v  
Ni sikiera se me hubiera ocurrido la de Touya x Yue, de no ser porke lei algunos fics..  
Podria (es mas, kiero) hacer uno de Kamui x Fuuma, pero ke les puedo decir...No conozco mucho  
de la " relacion" entre estos dos, y..Kamui es mio y solo mio!!¬o¬+  
Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre "el sueño" de Touya, teniendo en cuenta ke lo escribi mientras  
escuchaba un midi de Evangelion (la cancioncita de los ultimos 3 capitulos, la ke vuelve loco  
a cualkiera¬¬), es mas ke comprensible por ke me salio asi..Aunke me gusta como kedo ^-^..  
He leido varias veces y en varios lugares, que Yue tiene ojos violetas..Pues no, son azules!!  
Y el que me lo niege, que venga a ver esta ilustracion del manga a color de Yue que tengo en   
mis manos!!Yue tiene ojos azules!! Muy bonitos, por cierto ¬v¬..  
Uy, esto se esta haciendo mas largo que el mismo fic; mejor la corto ;P..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Avances de la segunda parte:  
Si tienen el tomo 7 del manga, ya pueden ir sacando sus propias conclusiones ^-~  
Y si no lo tienen..Lo siento mucho, pero esto me esta saliendo demasiado bien, como para  
andar ventilando futuros exitos antes de ke salgan al mercado! ^.~ ( Uia..Que cosa me  
habre desayunado??Nah!..Yo siempre soy asi ^-^)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
*Touya y Sakura Kinomoto; Yukito, Yue, Tomoyo, Kerberos (ke aunke no lo mencione, esta ^-^),  
Kaho Mitsuki , Clow y Windy son propiedad de CLAMP (Apapa, Ohkawa, Igarashi y Neckoi ^.^)  
*Yoji, Aya y Ken son propiedad de no se kien ( WeiB Kruz)  
*Evangelion y su correspondiente musikita son propiedad de Gainax  
  
Me reservo todods los derechos ( y no hago ningun chiste, porke sino despues..Que chistes  
pongo en " Demencias.."??)  
  
Este es un fic 100% ARGENTINO ( con excepcion de los personjes, ke son japoneses ^-^)  
  
Autora: \*Angela*/  
  
Comentarios y demas a: sakura_angelchan13@hotmail.com  
  
****************  
*Enero del 2003*  
**************** 


	2. Now It's Raining

"Raining. Now It's Raining"  
  
Acto II: " Now It's Raining"  
  
[ Touya x Yue]  
  
Bien, esta es la continuacion de "Raining" ( duh!), y la verdad  
"supongo" ( supongo, porke en realidad, no lo se :P) que se ubicaria  
unos pocos dias despues del final de "Raining".  
Otra vez es Bishounen Ai...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
T: Touya [Pensamientos de Touya]  
Y: Yuki (Pensamientos de Yuki)   
Yu: Yue {Pensamientos de Yue}  
S: Sakura /Aclaraciones de la narradora\   
K: Kero #Pensamientos de los demas#  
N: Nakuru  
  
NOTA: Solo pondre las referencias de los que serian los personajes principales;  
cuando les toque hablar a otros, pondre su respectivo nombre completo   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya habian pasado algunos dias desde el Juicio de Yue y la despedida de   
la Profesora Mitsuki; tal vez, sólo 3 ó 4 días..  
  
" Bip, bip, bip!  
Bip, bip, bip!"  
  
El despertador sonó en la habitacion de Touya como todos los dias, y al pobre no  
le quedaba mas que levantarse. Se vistio y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina.  
Se queria fijar en la pizarra, para ver a quien le tocaria hacer el desayuno ese dia..  
  
T: [...Estoy mas que seguro de que hoy le toca a Sakura..]  
  
Y cuando se fijo..  
  
" Sakura| hace la cena  
Touya | hace el desayuno"  
  
T:[ Ay, no..Hoy me toca a mi -_- ..Mejor empiezo ahora..]  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura bajara las escaleras como una atropellada..bueno; como todas las   
mañanas ^-^. Otra vez se habia quedado dormida..  
  
S: Buen día!  
  
T:[ Uy!..Ahi bajo el monstruo; es hora de divertirme ¬v¬..] Es tarde  
  
Y como ya era todas las mañanas, Sakura manoteaba con todas sus fuerzas para " tratar de evitar"  
que su hermano le apoyara el carton de leche sobre la cabeza..Hasta que aparecio el Sr. Fujitaka..  
  
Fujitaka: Buen día!  
  
S: Hola, papá!  
  
T: Hola..  
  
Y se sentaron los tres en la mesa para desayunar..  
  
S: /comiendo ^-^\Que envidia, te salieron excelentes  
  
T: Bueno, es lógico que me salgan mejor que a un monstruo...  
  
Pero Sakura ya estaba aprendiendo a defenderse; a defenderse dandole una buena patada en la pierna  
a Touya por debajo de la mesa!   
  
T: [ Ayy! Eso si me dolio ¡.¡]  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los chicos salieron para ir a sus escuelas..  
  
S: Ya me vo--y!  
  
T: Ya me voy  
  
Fujitaka: Yo tambien me voy.  
  
Mientras Sakura se seguia despidiendo de su padre, Touya decidio no esperar y salio en su bicicleta..  
  
T: [ Si me quedo a esperar a este monstruo, voy a llegar tarde¬¬]  
  
S: Que tengas un buen dí---a!..Eh?  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que Touya ya habia salido, y lo siguió lo mas rapido que pudo..  
  
S: Esperá----!!  
  
Logro alcanzarlo, aunke casi se queda sin aliento..  
  
S: Te dije que esperaras!!  
  
T: Si te espero llego tarde..[ Ah! Alla esta Yuki..] Ey!  
  
S: # Ah..# Yukito!!  
  
Y: Buen dia!  
  
Despues de saludar, Yukito se subio a la bicicleta de Touya, detras de él, como siempre..  
Y asi fue todo el camino hasta la Primaria Tomoeda; Touya en la bicicleta con Yuki, y Sakura  
siguiendolos de cerca con sus rollers..Al llegar a la Primaria, Sakura fue recibida por Tomoyo,   
que ya la estaba esperando, y los chicos siguieron hasta su Secundaria..  
  
Una vez dentro de su salon, todos los alumnos se pusieron a hablar; habia un rumor que estaba corriendo  
por los pasillos de la Secundaria Seijou..  
  
Y: Escuchaste, Touya?  
  
T: No. Que cosa, Yuki?  
  
Y: Dicen que ha llegado un nuevo alumno; y que estara en nuestro curso..  
  
T: [ Un nuevo alumno?A esta altura del año?]  
  
" Silencio! A sus lugares!"  
  
El profesor de turno habia llegado al salon; y como lo habia pedido, los alumnos habian hecho silencio y   
se sentaron en sus lugares..  
  
" Bien, asi esta mejor...Les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna.."  
  
Entra en el salon, una chica muy bonita y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se presento..  
  
" Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Nakuru Akitsuki. Encantada de conocerlos! ^o^"  
  
En el momento, el aula se lleno de comentarios por lo bajo como "Wa! Que linda!", y " Parece muy simpatica",   
mientras que la nueva alumna buscaba muya alerta con la mirada por todo el lugar..  
  
N: # Ah! ya te encontre!#  
  
La mirada de Nakuru se habia posado sobre Yukito, quien al darse cuenta, simplemente la saludo  
con su amable sonrisa. Pero de pronto, Nakuru desvio la mirada hacai el compañero de Yuki..  
Se quedo mirando a Touya, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos; mientras, Touya solo hojeaba  
uno de sus libros de texto; la verdad, no le importaba mucho el mayor acontecimiento   
del momento...  
  
N: # ¬v¬# Profesor, ¿ En donde me sentare?  
  
" Bien, Akitsuki..creo que podras sentarte detras de Kinomoto por el momento.."  
  
N: ¿ Y quien es Kinomoto?  
  
T: /levantando la mano\Soy yo..  
  
N: Ah! Que bien!  
  
Y Nakuru fue muy contenta y casi a los saltos, a sentarse detras de Touya..  
La primer clase del dia era Matematicas, pero a pesar de que esa era la materia   
favorita de Akitsuki, ella no le prestaba mucha atencion al pizarron...Estaba muy concentrada  
en molestar a Touya...  
  
N: Kinomoto..  
  
T: Que?..  
  
N: ¿ Como te llamas?  
  
T: Touya..Y ya no me hables, que despues no voy a entender nada¬¬  
  
N:....Touya  
  
T: Que?¬¬  
  
N: Yo me llamo Nakuru ^°^  
  
T: Si, ya lo se¬¬+..Ahora ya callate¬¬  
  
N: ...Touya?  
  
T: / entre dientes..\ Si?¬¬+  
  
N: Tienes hermanos?  
  
T: Si, una hermana..Y ya no me molestes ¬¬+  
  
N: Es mas pequeña que tu, o mas grande?^-^  
  
T: / ya casi al borde del colapso..\ Es mas pequeña, y se llama Sakura..Ahora, ya callate!¬¬++  
  
Y asi toda la clase de Matematicas; Nakuru lo llamaba por lo bajo, le hacia alguna pregunta,  
y Touya, tratando de no pegar un grito en medio de la clase, le contestaba.  
despues de la clase de Matematicas, le toco el turno a la clase de Historia...Y otra vez, Nakuru  
molestaba a Touya..  
Despues de lo que para Touya fue una agotadora mañana, por suerte, las clases habian acabado.   
Pero a la salida, empezo la carrera..  
  
N: Touya! Espera!  
  
T: Ah, no! Eso si que no!  
  
Touya tomo de la mano a Yukito, y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitieron..  
Despues de alejarse lo suficiente, Touya penso haberla perdido de vista, y recien entonces, solto  
a Yukito y comenzo a caminar mas tranquilo..  
  
Y: Touya, que te sucede?  
  
T: Yuki. Tu viste como me molesto durante toda la mañana, lo ultimo que quiero ver, escuchar o   
sentir es a esa cosa que se hace llamar Nakuru ¬o¬+  
  
Touya levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana con tres helados en sus manos..Helados. Era justo lo que  
necesitaba para reponer energias despues de semejante maraton..  
Mientras Sakura corria desprevenida, Touya le arrebato uno de los helados..  
  
S: Ya los tengo---!...HOE!?  
  
T: Ñam--  
  
S: Touya!!  
  
Tomoyo: Buen día.  
  
T: /ofreciendole a Yukito\ Queres?  
  
Y: Que cruel, Touya./mirando a Sakura\ Voy a comprarte uno nuevo.  
  
S: E-E--E--E-E-Esta bien!!  
  
T: Que cansancio!  
  
S: Que pasa??  
  
T: / Arreglandose el cuello de la camisa\ Entro una alumna nueva a nuestra clase  
  
S: En la nuestra tambien...Pero que tiene que ver una nueva alumna con que estes cansado?   
  
En el preciso momento enque Sakura termino la pregunta, Nakuru se le tiro encima a Touya   
por detras, agarrandolo del cuello..  
  
N: Touya, te encontre!!!  
  
Y despues de dirigirle otra de sus misteriosas miradas a Yukito, Nakuru se dirigio a Sakura...  
  
N: Vos sos la hermanita de Touya, no?  
  
S: Soy Sakura Kinomoto  
  
N: Yo soy Nakuru Akitsuki!...Tal como te imaginaba!! Sos divina!!  
  
Akitsuki de repente le saca el helado a Touya y sale corriendo..  
  
N: Nos vemos, Touya!!  
  
Li: El helado..  
  
Tomoyo: Se lo llevo asi nomás...  
  
Touya se quedo con una expresion extraña en su rostro..  
  
Y: Que pasa?  
  
T: ...Nada...  
  
El tiempo habia pasado y los hermanos ya estaban en su casa. Mientras Touya estaba en su cuarto  
haciendo su tarea, Sakura estaba con Kero en su habitacion...  
  
/ Cuarto de Touya..\  
  
T: [ ..Y esto como se hace?? Mmh..Si Akitsuki no me hubiera molestado tanto en clase, tal vez sabria como  
hacer estos ejercicios ¬_¬++....Akitsuki..Es realmente una persona muy extraña; y la forma en  
como mira a Yuki¬¬..Debe traerse algo entre manos ¬¬++..]  
  
/ Cuarto de Sakura..\  
  
Despues de arreglar un poco su ropa, Sakura se acerco a su ventana; estaba lloviendo y mucho..  
  
S: ...Llueve...Que suerte que lavamos la ropa esta mañana.  
  
En la television estaban pasando el reporte del tiempo..  
  
" Las precipitaciones se estan dando solo en el area de Tomoeda"  
  
S: Hoe?!  
  
" En todos los barrios cercanos a Tomoeda no se registran lluvias.   
Las autoridades no tienen explicacion para este fenómeno..."  
  
K: No es una lluvia comun.  
  
Sakura y Kero, acompañados por Tomoyo, decidieron ir a ver que era lo que estaba causando esa lluvia.  
Por mas que Sakura lo intento con " Watery", y tambien con " Shield", lo que fuera que los estuviera  
atacando no fue afectado en lo mas minimo...Pero durante la corta batalla, Kero sintio una extraña  
presencia..  
  
Ya en la casa de los Kinomoto, mientras Sakura se bañaba, y la lluvia seguia sin parar..  
  
S: ..Por que sera que mi magia no tuvo ningun efecto? Eh, Kero?  
  
K: ...Sakura...Mañana quiero que invites a ese " conejo de la nieve"  
  
S: A Yukito? Para que?  
  
K: Tengo algo que discutir con Yue  
/ Al dia siguiente\  
  
Sakura se habia levantado temprano, y estaba haciendo el desayuno / porque ese dia le tocaba ^-^\..  
Touya bajo con sus cosas de la escuela y se sento en la mesa..  
  
T: Ah, te despertaste temprano, monstruo.  
  
S: Ah..Si....Hoy puede venir Yukito?  
  
T: Yuki?No tenia nada planeado...Que pasa?  
  
S: # Ay..# E--Es que Yukito...Eh..Este..# Ou--uh..#  
  
T: Si hubiera algo rico de comer seguro vendria  
  
S: Claro que si!! Hoy voy a preparar una cena excelente!!  
  
T: Bueno. Entonces lo invito...Que un monstruo cocine es algo digno de verse..Aunque puede ser  
un peligro mortal  
  
S: Que dijiste---?!!  
  
Mas tarde, despues de la escuela y a la hora de la cena en casa de los Kinomoto ^-^..  
  
Y: Estuvo riquisimo--!!  
  
T: Muy rico.  
  
Y: Sos muy buena cocinando, Sakura!..La hamburguesa gratinada estuvo deliciosa  
  
T: Me voy a trabajar.  
  
Y: Yo te ayudo a limpiar, en agradecimiento por la comida ^-^  
  
S: Muchas gracias ^///^  
  
Yukito acompaño a Touya hasta la puerta..  
  
Y: Sigue lloviendo  
  
T: / en la puerta..\ ...Que lluvia mas rara..   
  
Y: Que? Dijiste algo?  
  
T: Nada...Chau.  
  
Y: Buena suerte!  
En ese momento, Kero bajo las escaleras, y llamo a Yue; por lo que Yukito se transformo en   
Yue ^-^...Minutos despues, Kero tambien se transformo a su verdadera forma y ambos discutieron   
sobre la presencia que Kero habia sentido la otra vez..Esta vez fueron solo Kero, Sakura y Yue   
/ Tomoyo no pudo ir por que estaba cocinando con su mamá\ a investigar..  
  
De repente, algo comenzo a atacarlos. Kero y Yue quedaron inmovilizados por esa fuerza..  
Pero dentro de un torbellino de agua, Sakura reunio sus fuerzas decidida a salvar a sus amigos,  
y haciendo uso de sus aun no conocidos poderes, utilizo la carta " Firey" .  
Despues de "salvar el dia", Sakura se desmayo y Yue la tomo en sus brazos / resulta que la niña  
se quedo dormida ¬.¬\  
  
Yue y Kero llevaron a Sakura hasta su casa, y la dejaron en su cama / para que siguiera   
durmiendo ¬.¬\..  
  
K: Espero que este bien...Yue?  
  
Yu: Estara bien. No te preocupes, Kerberos..  
  
K: Ay! Pero que haras ahora? En cualquier momento, llegara el hermano de Sakura y-y te vera!  
Cambia de forma! Vamos, que esperas!  
  
Yu: ¬_¬..Cállate. Yo se que es lo que debo hacer..  
  
K: Ay, pero que antipatico eres, Yue..Que es lo que haras?  
  
Yu: Bajare, y me transformare a mi otra forma cuando su hermano regrese..  
  
Yue salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta, y bajo las escaleras..  
Se dirijio a la sala de estar, y se sento en uno de los sillones, a esperar..  
...No tenia ninguna intencion de cambiar de apariencia....  
Unos 10 minutos mas tarde, llego Touya. Dejo su paraguas en la entrada, y fue hasta la sala de estar..  
La habitacion estaba oscura, pero no lo penso dos veces; se sento en el sillón mas grande. El   
trabajo lo habia agotado mucho..  
  
T: Ay---..Estoy muy cansado...Encima el mal tiempo no ayudó, pero por suerte ya dejo de llover..   
[ Tsk, esto esta raro..]  
  
" Ejem...Estas sentado encima mio.. "  
  
T: ??.. Quien esta ahi!?  
  
" Haz silencio. Tu hermana duerme.."  
  
De inmediato, Touya se levanto de un salto del sillon y corrio para prender la luz, y cuando lo  
hizo../ sorpresa! ^°^\..  
  
Yu: Te estaba esperando..  
  
T: Tu!? Q-Que haces aqui??  
  
Yu: ..Me quede a ayudar a Sakura a limpiar los platos ¬¬..  
  
T: ?? Yuk-No..Yue..Pero dijiste que si me iba de ese lugar, no nos volveriamos a ver..  
  
Yu: ¬¬...Cualquiera se equivoca..Pero esa ya no importa..  
  
Yue se levanto de aquel sillon, y se acerco a un Touya muuy confundido; y como hiciera aquella   
vez en un sueño, tomo a Touya por el mentón con una de sus manos..Pero eso ya no era un sueño;   
no mas, y muy decido, Touya paso su mano por detras de la cabeza Yue, y lo acerco rapidamente a   
la suya, dando él el primer beso /lo que dejo algo confundido Yue..\  
Touya corto el beso y se separo un poco de Yue, sólo para darle una de sus mas dulces miradas   
/ ay, con solo imaginarmelo!! *///*\ y abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yue..  
  
Yu: Que ocurre?..  
  
T: ...Nada...  
  
Yu: No te preocupes por eso...Él tambien te ama; te lo puedo asegurar por que ambos somos uno..  
  
T: Yue..  
  
Yu: Si?  
  
T: No leas mi mente ¬¬+  
  
Yu: ¿? Yo no hice eso..  
  
T: Yue..Ya cállate..  
  
Yu: ...  
  
Yue abrazo a Touya, y comenzo a acariciar su cabello, mientras " sacaba sus alas" / las tenia escondidas ^-^\  
y cubria con ellas a su amado..  
  
Yu: ....Touya..Ya debo irme..  
  
T: ..Por qué?  
  
Yu: Tu debes descansar..y Yukito tambien..  
  
T: ..Mmh, comprendo,..pero..  
  
Yu: ..Que?  
  
T: Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?  
  
Yu: ..Por supuesto..  
  
Yue se alejo un poco de Touya, y cubriendose con sus alas, se transformo en Yukito..  
  
Y: Eh..? Que-Que hago aqui?  
  
T: Yuki, tranquilizate...  
  
Y: Touya?...Pero no comprendo, que hago en tu casa..  
  
T: Ay, Yuki..Despues de que yo me fui a trabajar, te quedaste a ayudar a Sakura en la cocina..  
Creo que te quedaste dormido en el sillon..  
  
Y: Ahh..Si, ya recuerdo ^-^ ( Aunque no recuerdo haberme dormido..)  
  
T: Ven, te acompaño a tu casa..  
  
Y: Si, gracias ^-^  
  
Touya y Yukito salieron de la casa, y fueron hacia su casa; ya no llovia y aun estaba   
oscuro...  
  
T: Yuki..?  
  
Y: Si?  
  
T: A veces..no te sentis, no se,..raro?  
  
Y: Raro? No, en lo absoluto...Lo unico raro en mi, es mi forma de comer ^-^. Realmente como   
mucho, pero no lo puedo evitar ^-^  
  
T: Si, claro..  
  
Y: Bien, ya llegamos... Gracias por acompañarme, Touya ^-^..Saluda a Sakura de mi parte, si?  
  
T: Si, lo hare..  
  
Y mientras Yuki abria la puerta de su casa, Touya pensaba; pensaba en todo lo que le habia   
ocurrido en los ultimos dias..Recordaba la promesa que Yue le habia hecho. Por supuesto que se  
volverian a ver..  
  
Y: Adios, Touya..  
  
T: Hasta mañana, Yuki..  
  
Por supuesto que se volverian a ver...Lo unico que él debia hacer, era pronunciar su nombre..  
  
T: ..Yue..  
  
Yu: ..Hasta mañana, Touya...  
FIN  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SIIII!! LO TERMINE! AL FIN!!!!! Fiuuuuu, que alivio..Que bien me siento!!! Y es que este fic  
fue una carga muuy pesada para mi..( Si se dijera que era un Touya x Yuki, vaya y pase, para mi  
eso es mas facil. Pero un Touya x Yue, que encima es el primero de Bishounen Ai de mas de una   
parte que hago; si que me costo..). Y no solo eso; tratar de hacer coincidir las escenas  
del manga con las escenas que yo creaba para el fic, o repasar el mismo tomo como 8 veces para  
encontrar o deducir que era lo que hacia Touya mientras toda la accion estaba sobre Sakura, no   
es tan facil como parece¬.¬..  
A ver, que ahora me toca aclarar; las siguientes escenas, junto con sus respectivos dialogos,  
son de CLAMP, traducidos al español por A.G.S:  
  
*Cuando Sakura se despierta y es molestada por Touya; seguido por la despedida y el encuentro  
con Yukito camino a la escuela.  
*Cuando Touya le saca el helado a Sakura; seguido por la aparicion de Nakuru.  
*Cuando Sakura esta en su habitacion, hablando con Kero; seguida por la pelea en donde se usan   
Watery y Shield.  
*Cuando Sakura se esta bañando y habla con Kero.  
*Cuando al dia siguiente, Sakura pide a Touya que invite a Yukito; y luego, cuando acaban de   
cenar y Touya se va a trabajar (Tambien cuando Yukito se tranforma en Yue, y Kero toma su   
verdadera forma)  
*En la pelea donde Sakura usa la carta Firey.  
  
y esas son todas ^-^. Pareceran muchas, paro a algunas las abrevie..  
  
Bien, ahora, las aclaraciones de las cosas del fic que sí salieron de mi cabeza¬¬.. Tal vez a   
muchos los haya sorprendido el hecho de que Yue pueda leer la mente de Touya. En realidad, Yue  
no puede leer la mente de nadie ( creo ¬.¬..), pero a mi me sirvio ^-^ . La primera vez que Yue   
hace uso de su " nueva" facultad, es en el sueño de Touya, en la primer parte; y justamente por   
eso pudo leerle la mente al chico, por que estaba en su sueño ( lo que tecnicamente seria: estaba  
en su cabeza, y por eso sabia lo que estaba pensando ^-^), y como ya leyeron, casi al final,  
Yue no lee la mente de Touya ( pareciera si, pero no lo hace..Es solo que lo conoce   
demasiado ^-^, como con mi amiga, que sabemos exactamente lo que la otra piensa y decimos   
las cosas al mismo tiempo! lo cual, depende del momento, es muuy gracioso ^o^)  
Despues, a ver que mas puedo decir ( me gusta escribir cosas sin sentido, no me puedo sacar la  
costumbre ^-^U)..Ah, si! De este fic de dos capitulos, " nació" otro, tambien de dos capitulos,  
y ese si es Touya x Yuki ( con una Nakuru muy molesta metida en el medio ¬.¬+) y ya le termine  
el primer capitulo ^-^, que es todo mio, por que las escenas del manga, estan reservadas para el  
segundo capitulo ¬v¬..  
Ji..Se me acaba de cruzar algo por la cabeza ( lo que demuestra que mi cerebro si esta activo,   
a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan¬¬)..existe ahi en el mundo, alguien mas que haya mezclado  
escenas verdaderas del manga, con escenas de autoria propia?? En español? Por que hasta ahora,  
nunca lei algo parecido..( aunque me gustaria..)  
Y por ultimo, no se si esto me salio bien ¡__¡ ; de a ratos me parece que si, y de a ratos, me  
da la impresion de que meti la pata ¬.¬..  
AYYY! Pero que tonta soy! Recien me acabo de dar cuenta, de que a este fic lo termine justo el  
Dia de San Valentin (14/02/03)! Pero lo que son las cosas ^o^..  
************************************************************************************************  
  
*Touya, Sakura y Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yukito, Tomoyo, Li, Nakuru Akitsuki, Kero, Yue, Watrey,  
Shield, Firey, y Tomoeda son propiedad de CLAMP ( Apapa, Ohkawa, Igarashi, Neckoi ^-^)  
  
Me reservo todos los derechos ( .....No, ahora si que no pongo ningun chiste..Va en serio..  
¿Que no me creen? Que es en serio..Ningun chiste; cero gracia..Nada para reirse..Bah! Esta bien,  
lo admito: es que no se me ocurre ninguno!!¬¬+)  
  
Este es un fic 100% ARGENTINO ( Sip, como siempre: " con excepcion de los personajes, ke son   
japoneses")  
  
Comentarios y demas a: sakura_angelchan13@hotmail.com  
  
Autora: \*Angela*/  
******************  
*Febrero del 2003*  
****************** 


End file.
